fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Solaire Aelius
|weapons = [[Solaire_Aelius#Axe|'Axe of Astora']] ( , Asutora no Ono; lit. "Sunlight Edge"):|mark location = Lower back|previous occupation = Hunter|title = The Supremacy Sun ( , Haken Shugi no Taiyō; lit. "The Golden Sun")|affiliation = Koma Inu|partner = Vanidas Zephos Rose Hogi|team = Wild Soul}} Solaire Aelius (ソレア・エリウス, Sorea eriusu), nicknamed Sol for short, is a guild wizard and member of the prestigious Hunters group, a unique occupation given by the towards elite fighters who are above the standard ranking of normal mages; being devoted towards weapons and combat, Solaire naturally possesses a near superhuman quality that makes him qualified with taking care of and keeping peace throughout . However, choosing to retire from that line of work, Solaire has joined the legal guild of Koma Inu, doing so after hearing about their reputation in the Toveri Alliance. Being an experienced wizard, Solaire unfortunately does suffer from a sever case of Dissociative identity disorder (DID), otherwise known as multiple personality disorder; when using the full scope of his abilities, Solaire's personality and appearance changes drastically to match his magic, transforming him into another person entirely. Originally hailing from the country of Desierto, Solaire was once a native resident from the city of Dahara, serving as a trader for several years before choosing to live his life as a wizard. During his time in such an inhospitable landscape, growing up under such an intense sun and living environment, Solaire became a proficient user of Sun Magic, inevitably earning his title in Earth Land as The Supremacy Sun ( , Haken Shugi no Taiyō; lit. "The Golden Sun"). Appearance |-| Post-Timeskip= Although he may be 32 years old, Solaire has the formal appearance of a young man in his early 20's, being relatively short in stature, measuring up to 5' 2. Possessing bad a bad eye sight, Solaire uses a personalized set of glasses to help him see better, being built in the same style as browline glasses; constructed in such a way that the his glasses upper portion of the frame is thicker than the lower portion, the upper portion of the frame (the "brows" or "caps") and temples are made of solid metal, giving it a grey color, with the remainder of the frame (the bridge and eyewires, or "chassis") to be made of aluminium. The chassis inserts into the brows and is held in place by way of a series of screws. For the lenses, Solaire uses corrective lenses to help provide a smooth transition from distance, eliminating segment lines and allowing clear vision at all distances, including intermediate ones. His most notable feature can be found in his mustache and hair color, being a bright orange, while at the same time keeping his hair combed evenly between both sides. His attire primarily consists a suit commonly worn by card dealers that handle the poker tables in most casinos; although slightly baggy, does appear to fit him rather well. His attire consists of his wearing a black sleeve garter that is accompanied by a white dress shirt and black bow tie, used with black dress pants and khaki shoes. |-| Pre-Timsekip= At the age of 22, Solaire used to have short-cut orange hair, styled in an unkempt look that had the left side longer than the right. Luigi back then used a set of clothes that was vastly larger than his body was able to fit, unable to fill out the suit properly, thus giving him a saggy look about him. However, given the nature of his magic, Solaire intentionally used these type of clothes very frequently, especially before entering a battle. His primary suit that he wore was custom fit to be used in tandem with his unique abilities, made-up of a simple tattered grey shirt with massive black sleeves hung around his arms, with baggy pants tied by the waist with a a grey sash tied around his waist that interlocks with the rest of his pants by using two straps. Along his legs, Luigi wears black sole boots with square-like outlining along the upper edges, with the only white area being near the end of the boots, cut-out in a triangular fashion. Personality Sol Solaire for the better part can be seen as a ordinary person with an unusually high level of anxieties and fears aimed to virtually everything and anything that can and will hurt him, possessing a legitimate fear of the unknown and situations in which he may find himself in incredible danger. Stemming from living a life in which he was sheltered away from the outside world for most of his life, Sol has a variety of phobias aimed toward many things, from simple things such as spiders and snakes to irrational fears such as heights and the dark. This inadvertently makes Sol an unimaginable coward that avoids any type of confrontation or interaction with others, be it social or confrontational in battle. However, for the most part, he can be seen as a genuinely kind hearted person that does care about the safety of others rather than his own, it makes him much kinder than most ordinary people. Gentle and caring, he always chooses the peaceful path rather than simply jumping to violence, always fleeing whenever things get to serious or a fight is going to erupt, showing a pacifistic side of him that prefers to talk things through first and leaving violence as a last resort. The vast majority of the time, Sol has anxiety attacks that pertains to even the smallest things, always resorting to use his inhaler to calm himself down whenever he finds himself having his recurring panic attacks. For the most part, Solaire has two alter egos that lie dormant inside his mind, with the persona known as "Sol" being the more submissive force between the two, but not necessarily the weakest between the two. This can be explained as to why, for the vast majority of the time, Sol is the main personality in control of everyday activities such as talking, interacting with others, choices, and chores. As the more collected aspect of his personality, Sol is calm and collected, resorting to using his wit and resources to outsmart his enemies; in terms of offense, Sol only uses his Sun Magic exclusively, making him a very limited fighter, but at the same time, demonstrating a tremendous sense of ingenuity in it's use. On the contrary though, his physical appearance and sense of strength are reflected by these changes, being significantly weaker than his counterpart. Sol as a person is rather submissive and easy to comply, making him rather obedient towards others, willingly choosing to get on everyone's good mood instead of making trouble for others. This incontrovertibly makes Sol's personality one that chooses to please others, giving him a extremely obedient disposition about him, creating a docile appearance that he portrays to others. With a mannerly attitude and sophisticated set of manners, Sol almost passes himself off as a pacifist, doing anything in his power to prevent himself from hurting others with his powers, showing aside of himself that places the welfare of others before himself. This naturally makes him very compassionate and gentle hearted to a fault, downright refusing to attack a downed opponent or assault those weaker than himself, or drag innocent people that have nothing to do with his endeavor in his battles, almost always being concerned about whether or not someone will get hurt. However, his most notable feature can be found in his reluctance to use the full scope of his latent abilities to their maximum capacity, harboring an intense fear of what he can do if he ever lost control to his "savage" impulses. Suffering from a sever case of split personality, Sol keeps most of his magic power, physical strength, and the more uncontrollable aspects of his true self bottled up, hidden away under lock and key in the deepest recesses of his subconscious mind. This inevitably results in him always having to hold back over 80% of his true strength behind a series of mental blocks that keeps his other personality at bay. Solaire G History Equipment Axe Axe of Astora ( , Asutora no Ono; lit. "Sunlight Edge"): Magic and Abilities Physical Ways of Combat Axemanship Prowess Magical Prowess Ways of Combat Sun Magic Sun Magic '(太陽魔法, ''Taiyō Mahō) is a powerful Caster Magic and a Subspecies Magic of Fire Magic. Sun Magic allows the Solaire to epitomize all that the Sun is capable of and what it represents. Primarily, his spells revolve around the creation of searing flames, and other constructs, that are characterized by intense temperatures said to be "as hot as the sun". Furthermore, these techniques each have the capacity to radiate waves of heat, whose temperatures are moderated by the Solaire's skill. In an odd turn of events, Sun Magic has demonstrated the capacity to be utilized as a form of Healing Magic. This is due to the life granting properties said to come from the light of the Sun, this means Solaire is able to easily transform the Sun's harsh, excessively deadly heat waves into soothing rays with regenerative capabilities. It is noted that Sun Magic shares a unique relationship with both Wood Magic and Plant Magic as characterized by a prominent presence of natural or vital energies. Due to the nature of the light this Magic produces, spells of the Sun Magic can inadvertently causes him this Magic to begin the terrifying transfiguration into trees or other flora, and their spells growing beyond the scope of their control. = Basic Spells = = Advanced Spells = = Ultimate Spells = Hyper Magic Giant Trivia * Inspired by '''Escanor from Seven Deadly Sins